Hedges
by servingsarcasm
Summary: Benjamin Franklin once wrote, "Love your neighbor, yet don't pull down your hedge." I wonder if he ever had someone like Brooke Davis as his neighbor. AU Eventual BRUCAS.


Summary: Benjamin Franklin once wrote, "Love your neighbor, yet don't pull down your hedge." I wonder if he ever had someone like Brooke Davis as his neighbor. AU Eventual BRUCAS

Couples: Brooke/Lucas; Nathan/Haley; Jake/Peyton; Rachel/Mouth

Disclaimer: My idea, but I do not own any of the characters, I only wish I did. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I created.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Moving Trucks

Lucas Scott was a simple man. He enjoyed simple things. But he did not, under _any _circumstances, enjoy being awakened to the sound of moving men next door. It felt like they were out there forever. He rolled over and glanced at the watchful green eyes of his alarm clock staring back at him.

"Eight in the morning? Are you serious?" He groaned. He reluctantly got out of bed, dragging his feet towards the kitchen. It was way too early for Lucas Scott.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was way too early for Brooke Davis. Nearly eight a.m., and here she was, helping unload boxes into her brand new home. She was tired from driving for two days, and she needed a good cup of coffee. She looked over to where her three-year-old daughter was playing with their golden retriever, Bandit. She then realized that doing all of this was worth it, to have her little girl grow up in a better place then a bustling city.

"Uh, excuse me?" She heard an annoyed and groggy voice speak from behind her. She turned and there on her lawn dressed in nothing but boxers and an untied robe holding a coffee mug was a very _very _handsome man.

She must have been staring, because he shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yes, hello. I'm Brooke, I'm new to the neighborhood."

He grumbled and motioned towards the moving trucks. "I can see and hear that."

She turned towards the trucks and kinked an eyebrow. "Are they bothering you?" She asked him.

"Oh, no, not at all. I enjoy them, actually." He smiled, sarcastically of course. "I love waking to the sound of moving trucks and men yelling to one another while moving things."

"I bet it comes a close second compared to construction work." Brooke retaliated.

He gave her a wink. "You betcha." He then proceeded to walk back to his house, stopping to pick up the newspaper and then slamming the door behind him.

Brooke rolled her eyes and called her daughter over to go inside to unpack some stuff, and then realized she didn't even know the peeved neighbor's name.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas already hated his new neighbor. Well, he didn't hate her per se. He just hated the fact that she got him up earlier than 10 a.m. She is quite gorgeous, he had to admit. He didn't spend too much time staring, as he dove quickly into complaining. _I wish Ms. Anderson still lived next door_, Lucas thought. She was older and exceptionally quiet, and would even come over sometimes with dinner. She would drop it off with a little note like a mother would put in a child's lunchbox. But she died three weeks ago and now this Brooke was in her place. All Lucas knew was that this new neighbor thing was not going to go so well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"...and the little princess slept soundly in her bed and lived happily ever after." Brooke whispered to her own little princess, snoring softly into her pillow. Skyler had just turned three last month and was the spitting image of Brooke. She had bright green eyes and dimples that showed every time she smiled. Brooke loved her with all of her soul.

She kissed the little girl's forehead and then went into her own bedroom. She looked around at the framed photos of her and Skyler all around New York City. But then she looked out of her window to the calm and quiet streets of Tree Hill, and she felt safe.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoped you liked it. Review and I'll post a new chapter soon if you like it.**

**And this story will be a lot of bantering between Brooke and Lucas. You know, start off as sworn enemies then end up together.**

**Okay, so pleaseplease**_**please**_** review and I will post new things for you. **

**Rhyme!**

**I'm out.**

**Linds.**


End file.
